Soul Study
by By Victoria
Summary: My own installment after Fire Study in the Poison Study series. With a steady salary and powerful political position, life seems to be going well for Yelena. However, once again, plans to conquer Ixia develops among enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Something nudged me. "Go away." I murmured.

It persisted.

"Wake up love." A soft voice whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly. "What time is it?"

"Time to wake up…But then again, I wouldn't mind sleeping in." Valek's eyes danced.

"Yes but I can't." I smiled as I dressed, "I have to help those souls."

Valek pulled me close, "You mean get yourself in a life threatening situation."

"Sadly, I think that's part of the job description."

He rolled his eyes, "Hurry back to me."

Reluctantly, I left the comfort of Valek's arms and exited the suite, only to be attacked outside.

"Ha!" Janco jumped out of no where. Then to the man next to him he smirked, "I told you we'd catch her coming out of _there_. Now pay up."

I groaned, "I've only been here one night and you're already putting bets on my head."  
Janco's smile widened. "Training field tonight after dinner? Or do you intend to meet Valek later and come back when it gets too bright?" He leered.

"Don't worry," I replied sweetly, "I'll be sure to get back to teach you a few lessons."

"We'll see." He hadn't forgotten the bet, "Well pay up."

"But technically, we bet on whether or not they'd do anything tonight." The man argued.

"Yes. They were probably talking all night." Heavy sarcasm dripped on his words.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! How would you know?"

"Trust me. If you've ever been around those two when they're together, you'd know."

"You're just saying that!"

"Valek can tell you all about it." I muttered as I left them to bicker.

* * *

It's been six months since my battle with the Fire Warper. Six months since I've learned of my path and what I must do. Things were going really well. A neutral third party, I was able to visit both Ixia and Sitia without persecution. Bain was doing an excellent job at locating the souls in need of my help. But at times, life seemed dull. It was as if I needed danger.

I laughed out loud. Yes I should look for that to make my life complete. Maybe get nearly poisoned with a lethal dose, or find another magician that wants to kill me.

"Hello Yelena." My thoughts were interrupted by the all too familiar voice.

Cahil stepped towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Instinctively, I was on my guard.

"You've forgotten already? Some Liaison you are." He replied in mock disdain, "I'm supposed to visit once every season to 'better' my relations with Ixia."

"I haven't forgotten." I snapped, "You're a week early."

"The council thought it better if I extend my visit by coming earlier the first time. I sent a message to you, but apparently you didn't get it."  
"The advisors will show you around. You'll be treated as a guest and given the proper accommodations. I apologize for my rudeness but I am in a rush." I said curtly, wanting to be rid of him. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hold on. Can you take a few minutes out of your busy Soulfinder schedule to listen to me?"

I read his emotions: a strong force of determination and some irritation.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to resent you, Yelena. It'll only make it harder for the both of us to remain enemies. Let's try friendship again."

I sighed, knowing that this wouldn't work out anyways. "Alright, we'll try to be friends. Perhaps I'll be able to throw out some of your ideas of taking over Ixia."

Cahil smirked, "We'll see about that."

He extended a hand. I removed my right glove and accepted it.

"So, easy life huh? You save a few souls whenever you hear about them. But in the meantime have a nice life off a good salary and your position as Liaison."

"Yes, you could say that." I agreed, "I do have to leave right now. There are a few souls in a district to the West in need of my service. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Alright, I'll try to survive my stay here. That is, unless a certain somebody tries to kill me."

I laughed, "Play nice."

"By the way, I like what you've done to your hair! Honestly, I never knew you had such a fondness for short styles. I could style it shorter for you if you want!"

My hair had grown a little past my shoulders, an improvement.

I turned back to him, my temper rising, "Training field. After dinner."

I stalked off, feeling his smirk on my back. What an annoying man.

**Please review. Next chapter will be better and longer. :**


	2. Chapter 2

The field was bare as the crops fell to one side. Cautiously, I stepped through the tall grass.

A rough man's voice broke the silence. "Leave! Get off my property!"

"Where are you?" I cried out.

"Let me be and leave!" This time it came from another direction.

I felt the soul's faint signature in the atmosphere. Warily, I stepped towards it. "I'm here to help you."  
"Help me? What's wrong with me?" It demanded "Leave damn it!"

There was so much anger… and determination in the soul.

"You don't belong here anymore. Your time has past. You're dead." I said flatly.

"Well that's too damn bad! I am not leaving, whether I'd be dead or alive!"

"What do you have to linger behind for? There is nothing left for you."

"You shouldn't care. I want to stay, so leave me be."

I shrugged. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Despite its struggle, I lifted the soul into the air and watched it float towards the clouds and the sun.

There had been others like this one, where the soul would refuse to leave. But I had learned from experience that raising the dead would do more harm than good. It would cause nothing but pain and an obsession with death for the soul that has been confined in the wrong place.

I called Kiki to me and led her away.

_Lavender lady finished?_

_Yes. Let's go back. I'm exhausted._

* * *

I led Kiki into the stables and began to groom her.

"You don't look so bad. I'd take it that your work isn't hard to do." Cahil leaned against the threshold with a smirk.

"At least my line of work is for a good cause. Yours is by far the most useless job I have ever seen."

"Representing Sitia is useless?" He said in mock hurt, "And I thought I was doing a good thing for a good country…"

"I represent Sitia… and Ixia. You… are just a nuisance to the Council. So in an effort to be rid of you for at least a few weeks, they give you a project to do. In fact, I'd bet that they're celebrating you being gone right now."

Cahil sighed loudly, "Why is it that we can never have a decent conversation without fighting?"

"It's never meant to be." I smiled.

"It wouldn't be this difficult if you weren't so difficult." Cahil muttered.

I set the bucket down and turned to face him. Before I could give him a sarcastic reply, he cut in. "Well it's nearly time for dinner." He exaggerated a bow, "Ladies first…"

I snorted in amusement and walked out.

* * *

Cahil came down the stairs slowly. He wore a fitted uniform of an ambassador that was tight enough to show off his muscles.

"It was actually possible to put you in a uniform." I commented, "Amazing."

"I'm a man filled with many surprises." Cahil replied. "Shall we?"

We walked into the war room in silence. I took the seat next to Valek as Cahil sat next to the general of MD-2 at the other corner of the table. Valek's dress uniform reminded me of the night I tried to seduce him and of an "incident" under the table. I tried to stifle a smile but he caught me with fiery sapphire blue eyes.

Small talk and laughter filled the room. Discussions from governing tactics to farming methods to snow cats and to clocks were made. Brightly lit, warmth radiated.

The Commander stood from the center of the table and addressed the generals. "Gentlemen, we will be having two guests tonight for this dinner.

Cahil and I rose from our seats.

"Cahil is the representative of Sitia, and Yelena will be the liaison between us."

We sat back down and Star came in with the food. My eyes widened in surprise. She took pieces out of different parts of the bread and a few sips out of the brandy.

"Still using her?" I asked Valek.

"Too much work of having to train another one." Valek smirked, "Jealous?"

"Very."

The detailed reports from each district were tedious and lasted long after the food was gone. I fought to stay alert and keep my eyes open.

At the conclusion of the meeting, the Commander stated our purposes, "Cahil will be visiting all the districts so as to better understand our systems and government. Yelena will be maintaining the peace. I expect to see no conflict and to see this through smoothly. You're dismissed."

General Chenzo stood up in defiance, "I for one refuse to have a Southerner in my district!"

"It is not for you to decide." Valek replied calmly.

"You knew what they did to my family! How can you possibly allow this to happen?"

I turned to Valek for an explanation.

"The old King of Ixia enslaved Chenzo's family with little mercy for one late rent payment. Their serfdom status was brutal and his sisters were raped by the king's men."

"I acknowledge your argument Chenzo. But it is a deal that I have to honor with Sitia to prevent another war."

"Well maybe we should give them a war! It's more than they deserve!"

"I refuse to waste resources and time on such a mission. You're dismissed." The Commander said deadpan and began to leave with his bodyguards.

Upon entering the suite, Valek took off his uniform and moved to his desk. He studied the maps and papers, his body tense and stiff, as if expecting an attack.

I moved to his side, "What's wrong?"

"I have reason to believe that there is a plot conspired against Ixia."

"There are always plans. What's different about this one?"

"I watch out for every one of them. But this one seems serious. There are constant incidents that appear planned. Cahil's early visit, a sudden increase in trade with Sitia and spies for monarchist groups caught. It could be all coincidence, but something feels wrong."

Valek sighed and slumped down onto the couch, stroking his temples with his fingers.

The scene was too familiar. I crept behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"What would you do… if suddenly the world was perfect and you had no one to spy on?"

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close. In a seductive whisper, "I'd be bored."

* * *

The night was still young when I woke. Valek and I discussed the possible plot and his suspicions.

I remembered meeting with Janco and Cahil at the training field. Dressing and kissing Valek goodbye, I exited the suite.

The halls were dark and long with dimly lit candles. I froze in my steps as an all too familiar figure approached me.

"Hello Yelena." Brazell came into view. The darkness made him appear even more sinister. "It's been such a long time."

My heart raced as fear coiled in my stomach. "What are you doing here?" I barely made out.

Before I could make another sound, a hand covered my mouth and cut off my air. I fought with my captor until darkness took me.

**Yes it's been FOREVER since I updated. I am so sorry. I am being such a hypocritic. Usually I hate it when authors leave their story on hold. I promise to update far more often. Anyways... review and I will love you forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

Damp and cold met me when I opened my eyes. Light was nonexistent here in this unforgiving place.

The very sight of the dungeon brought back my nightmares. Nightmares I thought I had escaped.

"Oh no Yelena. You'll never be free of it." Reyad's ghost came into view. His pale figure appeared even more sinister in the night.

"Go away. You're dead. You don't scare me." I tried to keep my voice even.

Reyad shrugged, "Daddy will take care of _you_."

My wrists were chained to the bars. The shackles were slicing into my flesh. But I couldn't feel it. My body was frozen. Curare.

Brazell stepped towards me. Vengeance was more than apparent in his eyes. Dirt and sweat soaked his hair and prison uniform. How long had he been in there? I had lost count of the time.

"Well Yelena, I believe that it is only fitting to tell you that you've been poisoned."

I gasped. Fear and nausea shook me. My heart raced as cold sweat ran down my forehead. I tried unsuccessfully to find my mental link with Valek.

"Ah I know what you're thinking. Your lover Valek will save you; of course. You'll somehow manage to outwit me and escape. Then you will dash up the stairs and into his arms. There he will find the antidote to cure whatever killer I have placed in you."

He paused to sport a triumphant smile.

Brazell began pacing as he gloated again, "But that would be too easy now wouldn't it? No my dear. Your survival is necessary. And I'm sure that you would give up your life now, knowing that it is now part of a sinister plot. But that won't happen. You'll live. You'll live to see everything you love come to ruin. You will regret the day you defied me."

Brazell stopped talking. He looked as if waiting for something. One minute passed. Two. Three. Four. The minutes were hours. Brazell motioned for a dark figure.

He stepped into the light and unlocked my shackles and yanked me to my feet. I fell helpless and limp in his arms.

"Take her to the training field. And make _certain_ that someone finds her."

I was yanked up the stairs and outside, into the training field. I was beginning to regain my senses as the cold night air blew against my face. But the process was too slow.

The man held me in the shadows. I helplessly watched Janco and Ari fight in the distance, unable to cry out for help.

After a few moments, I felt the Crillolo lose its hold on me. My hands twitched from their sustained form.

My captor sneered and shoved me into the open. I couldn't bite back a cry.

Within seconds, Ari and Janco were at my side. Soldiers from the distance were running towards us.

A taste of the poison lingered on my tongue. I quickly identified its bitterness. Blackberry Poison.

"She's been poisoned!" I heard a voice cry out. It seemed so far away. My focus was leaving me again.

The faces were disorienting. They began to distort and melt away. I felt dizzy. Everyone was spinning me in circles.

Valek's arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. "Stay with me Yelena. Don't close your eyes." His musky scent and voice faintly refocused my mind.

I fought to keep my eyes open. I wanted to close them and be away from the spinning.

"Damn it Yelena! Keep your eyes open!" Valek ordered.

I wish he would slow down. He was going too fast. The world blurred away. All I could see was darkness.

Everything began to slow down. Dizziness was replaced with drowsiness as my sight refocused. Valek dropped me on the couch roughly.

"Yelena! Look at me! What is the poison's name?" Valek demanded his face lethal.

It took a second for the question to register and for me to find my voice, "Blackberry Poison…" I rasped out.

"Whatever you do, don't shut your eyes." Valek snarled as he moved with panther like speed to the poison cabinet.

Vials were thrown out. Most shattered upon contact with the hard floor.

My eyelids grew heavier. The couch became a cloud, a shelter away from the dangers of the world. I felt my eyes close despite my efforts.

Valek was by my side in an instant. He was forcing a liquid into my mouth. My Love.

Panicked, I tried to resist it and spit it back out. Valek held me down and I choked on the poison. Betrayal and hurt surged through my heart and soul. I felt my world fade away again.

I woke in Valek's room with a tremendous headache. My throat was sore and dry. Slowly, I sat up. A glass of water was on the nightstand. I reached for it desperately and drained it.

Sunlight filled the room. I guessed that it was late in the morning. Valek stood by the window, his face serious. He strode to my side with agility and grace.

Pouring me another glass of water, he began to smooth out my hair. "You thrashed all night. I would have given something less painful, but My Love is the most effective vomit inducer. Do you happen to remember your killer?"

I drained the second glass and said in a low voice, "Brazell." Speaking his name brought the old coil of fear back into my stomach.

Valek froze. Cold fury set into his features. "The bastard escaped. He's been trying to start a war."

Immediately, I was awake and alert. "Tell me everything."

Valek sighed, "The situation is worse than it seems. News of this incident is spreading like wildfire. The past two days have been enough for unrest to occur in Sitia and Ixia. Cahil returned yesterday. Your assassination attempt has created distrust. Many believe that I was involved."

"You? Why would they believe that?"

"Think about it. Which assassin is known to use poison as his choice weapon? Which assassin would have been the closest to you? Close enough to slip poison through your lips?"

"But what could have been your motive?"

"A possible mistrust for Sitians by the Commander. Killing the liaison would sever all ties between Ixia and Sitia. On the other hand, the growing distrust is just as significant here in Ixia. Through gossip, many are convinced that a Sitian assassin had made the attempt on your life."

I took a moment to digest what he had just informed me. "What's the plan?"

"There isn't a plan." Valek said tiredly, "This has gone far beyond my control."

"Is it that bad?"

Valek gave me a small smile, "It could be worse. You could be dead. Think of the anger that would cause."

"For Ixia and Sitia?"

"And for me love. Once again, you've amazed me with your ability to achieve unwanted attention. Somehow, two countries are upset this time. As if one wasn't enough."

"Should I go back to neutral lands?"

Valek shook his head, "As of now, neutral lands are nonexistent. There are only two sides. A war is already erupting. When news of your survival gets out, you have only two choices. Either way, no one will be happy."

"Explain."

"If you stay here, Sitia will believe that your poisoning was an attempt to convict them. Likewise, if you were to return to Sitia, Ixia will believe that you came to disrupt the peace and start a war."

I fell against the headboard, frustrated. Things were spinning again, out of control. Only this time, I doubt that we were going to make it through.

**Another update! Yeah. So you better review. Or I won't love you anymore. **


	4. Chapter 4

My choices spun in my head into a frenzied web of confusion. It was an impasse with no compromise. If I stayed in Ixia, my family as well as I would be prosecuted. Sitia would not be too kind towards the clan of a traitor. All the same, if I were to return to Sitia, Ixians would be more than hostile towards magic. It would be the end to compromise between the two countries.

Commander Ambrose entered my thoughts in a jolt. I wouldn't be safe here either. The commander would easily trade me off for the sake of his country. Then where would I be?

"I wouldn't exactly be safe here would I?" I asked Valek.

Valek smiled sadly, "No. Few trust you here and it would be dangerous for anyone close to you."

He caressed my face softly and murmured, "You should go now."

I nodded and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Darting to my room, I packed only the necessities.

* * *

The commander surveyed us with cold eyes.

"Yelena, you do realize what I will have to do after you leave?"

"I do, sir."

"The second you exit this castle you will be a criminal. An execution order will be placed and the border will be secured."

The border would be closed. Nothing could get in and nothing could get out. The thought of never seeing Valek, Ari, Janco, and my other Ixian friends again brought me dangerously close to tears.

"You are dismissed." The commander announced.

"Yes sir."

In the hall, Valek and I kissed passionately. "We may never meet again." I said hoarsely.

Valek whispered in my ear, "I'll find a way."

Janco and Ari approached us.

"Are you leaving, Yelena?" Janco asked.

"Yes."

Ari and Janco embraced me in a bear hug. "Take care of yourself." Ari told me.

I nodded to the three of them and walked away.

* * *

Kiki greeted me as I neared the stable. I briskly adjusted her saddle and my belongings.

_Lavender lady sad?_

I sighed. _Yes, Lavender Lady sad. _

I mounted her and rode out the gate.

We traveled until dark before I set up camp. Kiki grazed at the grass as I huddled next to the fire. Shadows of loneliness stared at me through the flames. Already I yearned for Valek's touch and the warmth and smiles of Ari and Janco. I bowed my head and let the tears flow before breaking into sobs. Eventually, I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

**First update in months. So sorry. Once again I have proven myself to be a hypocrite. Not updating. Shame on me. AP exams had me swamped. Then came finals... uoy... it never ends. And this is also a shorty short short chapter. Only 401 words. I'm disappointed with myself. But I will update within 24 hours.**


	5. Chapter 5

The cottage was burned to a crisp. Six months' worth of work had been in vain. The neutral lands had been set afire and were completely consumed by the flames.

A lone bat flew through the devastation. I recognized him to be Shadow. He perched on my shoulder and shared my grief. I stroked his wing softly and walked away from the wasteland.

Mounting Kiki, I raced towards the Keep.

My brother waited for me at the entrance of the Keep. An anxious expression clouded his face. He hugged me quickly before briefing me on the situation, "Everyone is a nervous wreck. Speculations of war are intense."

Nervousness gnawed at my stomach. I was a rat running in circles on a wheel again.

Leif led me into the meeting room. The three masters were seated, expecting us.

"Yelena," Irys began, "We need a decision from you. If war were to erupt, would you side with Sitia or Ixia?"

It was a question I had no prepared answer for. I chose my words carefully, "I have decided to remain neutral, no matter what happens."

Bain gapped at me, "Child, you must understand… I understand your reasons, believe me I do…"

Zitora broke in, "You have no idea how dangerous it is for you now. You are not a mere bystander. Staying neutral is not an option."

"Choosing a side wouldn't exactly place me in a safe zone either." I argued, "It would only quicken the fuse to total war."

Irys said softly, "But you don't have that choice. Wherever you choose to stay will be your side and your ally. You should rest now. We will continue this discussion tomorrow."

* * *

"What will you do?" Leif asked me as we walked toward my room.

"I already told everyone what I plan to do."

He groaned, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Can't you see? There are no neutral lands or neutral anything. Only two sides: Sitia and Ixia."

I opened the door and set my things down, "I can't choose." I said simply.

Leif sighed, "Then let me ask you this: If there were no other way, which side would you stay on? Would you choose your friends in Ixia or your family in Sitia?"

I closed my eyes, "Whichever side that that needs me first."

Unsatisfied with my response, Leif replied sarcastically, "Well then, I hope that we will be _fortunate_ enough to be in desperate need of you first."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and exited. I felt his anger searing from him as his lantern disappeared into the halls. The different scenarios circled in my head. I saw my family's disappointed faces as they accuse me of being a traitor. Janco and Ari are fighting against me with restraint. I fell back on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I dreaded the morning when it came. The masters would expect an answer from me.

Entering the meeting room again, I took in a breath for confidence.  
Irys pressed me for an answer, "What have you decided, Yelena?"

"I will make an attempt to remain neutral. But if war should erupt, I will stay here in Sitia with my clan."

"Will you fight for us?" Zitora questioned her gaze as cold as steel.

I took another breath, "Yes."

Bain smiled, "Good. You've made the right decision, child."

"Thank you."

* * *

My mother embraced me in a choke hold the minute she saw me. "Oh Yelena, we were worried sick when we heard the news."

She led me in, "I've made dinner. Come along."

My father was seated at the table, chatting with Leif on the events that took place at the Keep. He hugged me quickly as I joined the table.

I tried to eat a fair amount, despite my lack of appetite. The tension made the dinner table unusually quiet.

I was restless that night. Unable to sleep, I decided to take a walk. The moon and the stars shone through the darkness, brightening the night. I walked circles around familiar trees to tire myself.

After a few hours, I began making my way back to my bed. I sharply turned at a ruffle of steps. Leif emerged, running to catch up. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

I settled on a log and rubbed my temples with my fingers. Leif sat down next to me. "This war probably won't even happen."

"Hmm. No one seems to be convinced of that."

"It's always good to have some optimism." He stretched and yawned, "Life seems to be going on as before. The New Beginnings Feast will take place in two days."

I had forgotten all about it. The New Beginnings Feast was a time to celebrate the start of a new school year and the cooling season.

"You should go." Leif murmured, "With all the gloom and doom, it'd be good for you to have a night of relaxation and laughter."

"You're right. I'll have to go to the marketplace tomorrow for clothes."

* * *

The marketplace in Citadel was busy and noisy despite the early hours. Last minute buyers were still choosing their apparels for the feast.

"Lovely Yelena, will you need help today?" Fisk seemed to appear at my side out of thin air.

I considered his offer, "That would be nice."

Fisk took me through his connections to find me better deals. By the end of the day, I had bought a red gown and black sandals with a small heel. I was wearing the Commander's colors once again. Thanking Fisk, I paid him a silver.

I ran into Cahil on my way back.

"Yelena!" Cahil pulled me into a quick hug, "I have been worried about you."

He glanced at my packages, "I see you'll be going to the feast tomorrow night."

I nodded, "Yes. Will you be attending?"

"Of course," He stopped me as I was about to leave, nearly running me over, and "Come with me Yelena? For old times' sake?"

I smiled, "I'd love to." I desperately needed a reminder of "old times."

Cahil grinned and we went our separate ways.

**Yay another chapter! I refuse to let this story die. The Study Series on this site is an endangered species. It is a fragile breed that must be protected! Well review and I can definitely guarantee another chapter. I have the whole summer and nothing to do but write. =]**


	6. Chapter 6

Cahil twirled me across the dance floor with ease and grace. I laughed freely as I alternated between him and Dax.

Dax grinned and brought up two fingers during the second song, "My lady, I feel that it is only right to bring up the points held against you now."

I groaned, "Now of all times? Forget trying to relax."

He laughed lightly as he held up two fingers, one after another, "One that you came to a celebration of Sitia; no turning back toward Ixia for you now. You're officially on our side! Two, that you're actually relaxing. People will think that either the whole business is silly gossip or that you have become careless."

"For all our sakes, I hope that they think it is the latter." I sighed. Turning toward the refreshments, I picked up another glass. I was drinking too much, but the stress was finally catching up to me, emotionally as well as physically. That and the undeniable fact that Sitian drinks were delicious; paired with merriments of a celebration, irresistible.

The wine washed down my throat smoothly, leaving me with a warm feeling of contentment in my stomach. But in the back of my head, my practical conscience was warning me feverishly.

Cahil grabbed me hand and pulled me back to the dance floor. "Need I remind you that you came to this festival with me?"

I laughed as I teased him, "Yes I came with you here. But I didn't promise you anything else now did I?"

Suddenly, a dark look passed through his eyes as we danced. Weakly, I detected a hint of passionate longing in his soul. Hesitantly, I pulled away from him.

His hands around my waist tightened.

"Let me go…" I tried to say.

He kissed me. I tried to shove him off but was too weak. He relentlessly pressed his lips harder onto mine, muffling my resisting. The people around us paid no attention to us, too consumed in their own worlds.

As my fight faded, Valek's face came into view. My eyes widened as I pushed him off me with all the strength I still had.  
Cahil staggered backwards, nearly crashing into a couple.

Still shaking, I turned and ran out, the party continuing inside; oblivious to recent events.

Slamming the heavy door close behind me, I locked it twice with clammy, shaking fingers. He was just drunk… and so were you…I said as soothingly as I could to myself.

But I couldn't ignore that flash of longing and desire I sensed in his soul. It had burned like a brand if only for a second. Shaking my head, I dismissed the thought. I had too many things to worry about at the moment.

* * *

"The Commander's military is especially strong." A council member said, indicating on the charts the border of Ixia. "Any direct invasion could be fatal."

"In other words," Cahil said, leaning back in his chair, "If he were to win a battle, he'd win the war. And so we must prepare. I suggest we raise an army of our own… one competent and strong enough to face any potential threat."

"You can't raise an army." I objected, "If you do, Commander Ambrose will become suspicious and may attack. All possible negotiations for peace will be impossible."

"And how, Soulfinder, do you know that such negotiations are not already impossible?" A council member questioned me.

I held my breath as the rat returned to gnaw at my stomach. "Because I am still acting Liaison between the two countries."

Master Magician Zitora sighed in chagrin as she ran a hand through her hair- not a good sign. "With all due respect Soulfinder Yelena, we've given this considerable thought. But with this…unique situation, we have decided to withdraw any further allegiance with that of Ixia."

I stared in disbelief. This was not a practical decision. It was foolish and rash. Standing up, I addressed the council, "My allegiance has been given to you only in dire need. I ask you to consider the odds against you and that you not simply rush into war with Ixia."

"The decision has already been made." Bain declared, "We regret not informing you of this earlier."

"Then consider my allegiance _withdrawn._" I snarled.

"We can force you." Councilor Moon said firmly.

"Isn't that against ethical rules?" I demanded, unable to hide the disbelief in my voice. Every part of me shook. How could I have overlooked this? Of course they would force me. They'd stop at nothing to have their way.

"In dire situations, such rules can be bent." The Councilor snapped, "I would consider the Zaltana clan, Soulfinder. But consider your relationship to us a _temporary _situation and an honor."

I gasped sharply. Every part of me shook with rage. How dare they threaten me with my family? It took only a second for me to realize that the Commander would have acted no differently. Maintaining my defiant gaze, I demanded, "What will you have me do?"

The atmosphere seemed to loosen from its tense state at my compliance. Irys spoke, "Cahil will be given supreme command over any army raised in _defense._ We need you to inform him on any military information you have retained from Ixia."

I barked out an inappropriate laugh. A few of the council members fidgeted nervously. I shook my head, "So you want to know the layout of the castle, military, and strategies all for the sake of defending? Yes I'm sure all that will be so relevant when the attack the Commander decides to attack you here in Sitia as opposed to there in Ixia."

Cahil spoke suddenly, "We plan to attack before Commander Ambrose gets a chance."

"Oh so that's the plan. Start the fight when one could be prevented. Council, with all due respect, you will not be able to blame Ixia for this injustice."

"As Ixia will not be able to blame Sitia for all the injustice done toward the magicians." Councilor Moon said bitterly.

"So is this what it's really about? Payback?"

"Perhaps. Nevertheless, you _will_ give us your full support."

* * *

"I've told you for the last time, I don't know the exact details of the army, Cahil. As for his network of information and plans for the military future, I'm clueless." I said in exasperation, "That's Valek's line of work."

"So he never confided in his lover any of this?"

I shrugged, "It never struck his lover to ask. She never expected the honor to be held captive and forced to be a spy." Sarcasm I hoped infuriated him dripped from my words.

"What about your family?"

"Do you really think that I would know anything? And if you hurt my family, you'll lose the only leverage against me." I hoped he would believe my bluff.

"So let me get this straight." Cahil began to pace the room. I stared out the window and past the trees into the daylight. He began again, "His armies train everyday from dawn?"

"Yes. They run, practice combat, run some more, eat, sleep, repeat."  
"And the castle itself is highly defended?"

"Yes. Security is stricter there than it is here. You'd be suicidal to try and attack next week."

"Who says we're planning an attack?"

"It's written all over your face… from the day we've met."

"Well, since you've obviously exhausted your information to me in full, I should be satisfied with that."

"Yes you should."

"And so I now charge you with the duty of training the men."

"What?" I snapped up from my seat in fury, "No. I refuse. There is no reason to even be raising this army against the Commander. He only wants peace."

Cahil scoffed but retained his calm composure, "Loyal to the end huh? Should I order a fire on a certain jungle?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that accepted no challenge, "The minute you disobey us, I will burn down every tree… every house… and kill every innocent man, woman, and child in your beloved clan. And the best part is… the council will support me."

I turned to look him in the eye and was surprised by the sudden desperation in my voice, "You wouldn't do that, Cahil. Please…"

"I wouldn't want to. But that doesn't me I couldn't." Cahil remained cold in his gaze, "The Commander's reign of tyranny in Ixia is over. It must end now."

"Tyranny?" I seethed, "You think that is tyranny? Come outside with me."

I yanked the door open and marched down the hallways furiously. Cahil followed close behind, running to keep up with my strides.

"This is tyranny." I pointed at a group of beggars huddled together outside the Keep for warmth before they would be chased away.

The beggars appeared to be children, but were probably older. Their clothes were mere rags which resembled pillow cases. Each beggar held out his or her hand for money… any loose change that any passerby would spare. Their hungry expressions were that of animals as opposed to human beings.

"Filthy creatures." Cahil shrugged, "Simply too lazy to find work on their own."

"In Ixia, there would be opportunity for them to do so. Each one of them out there would have a job and purpose that is not a pauper."

Cahil turned to look at me and I sensed that strong renewed purpose I felt in him after the battle with the Fire Warper, "When I become king, nobody will be hungry. But everyone will still retain their freedom and be allowed to wear what they want and marry whom they wish."

He turned and walked away.

I scoffed at the unrealistic nature of the plan. Then suddenly, realization dawned upon me when I realized he said when as opposed to _if_ he becomes king. Cahil had planned to take over Ixia all along.

**Yes I know. This is the update that you've been expecting since summer... and now it's almost summer again. So sorry. I will be a more truthful updater now. Please refrain from throwing the rotten vegetables. I'm not a big fan of bad lettuce. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Let go of me, Cahil!" He ignored me as he continued to drag me down the halls of the Keep with his iron grip.

He stabbed his boot into the floor and whirled around to face me. Grabbing both my arms, he seethed, "I will warn you one last time. If you even _think_ to defy me, your family will pay dearly."

I said nothing and bowed my head. Something I had learned is that in times like this, deference is the best option.

He relaxed and breathed softer; in a gentler voice, said, "I only want what's best for Sitia. It's a difficult transition for you, but it's nothing you won't be used to soon."

Cahil nodded and left me to the training. I walked onto the pasture to find twenty men and women lined up and standing at attention.

* * *

"Ebony! Your arm is too low! Raise it or your aim will never be in your control!" I barked at a student and caused her to lose the duel.

"Cyrus! Shift your stance! You can't be a statue!"

As I walked away, I could feel twenty venomous scowls burn holes into my back and hear the side comments and disproval over my teaching methods. I sighed as I thought of the merciless drillers back in Ixia with nostalgia. I called break and heard the sighs of relief and laughter otherwise unheard of in Ixia.

I slapped my forehead in disgust with myself. Ixia, Ixia, Ixia. That's all I could ever seem to think of these days. Shaking my head, I tried to convince myself that there were far more important things to worry about.

* * *

I arrived at my room to find two guards stationed at it. _Unbelievable._ I walked up to the one on the left and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ma'am, we are under orders to detain you until further notice. You are not to leave your room without permission directly from Captain Cahil."

"Captain Cahil? Whatever for?"

The guard opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Captain Cahil. Casually entering, Cahil had on a smile that was half patient and half triumphant. He wore a green silk tunic that contrasted heavily with my dirty combat clothes.

"It's quite alright, Lester. I'll explain everything to her. Won't you come in, Yelena?" He said in an accommodating voice. Yet it was not an invitation, but a command.

Clenching my fists to my sides, I followed him in and slammed the door behind us. "What is the meaning of this? Am I your prisoner now?"

"You and I both know any man would be crazy to keep you as a prisoner." He sighed, "Yelena, this is for your protection." He picked up my glass bat and studied it. "After all, we wouldn't want you to be kidnapped by say, any Ixians, now do we?"

I laughed in his face, "So this is what it's all about. You think that the first chance I get, I will be running toward Ixia? I'd leave my family behind to their demise and just run?"

He shrugged and sat in the couch, "Never hurts to be too careful. We both had to learn that the hard way so many times before."

I settled in an armchair opposite of him and pretended to be idle and bored, "Whatever it is you're planning, Cahil, it won't work. You're all wasting your time."

"Why don't you tell that to the mastermind behind all this planning?"

The heavy door swung open to reveal an old enemy. His mere laugh was enough to make my blood run cold. Brazell approached in the Sitian uniform of a soldier. He stood next to Cahil and rested a hand on the armchair with two icy daggers of eyes on me.

"Right on time." Cahil remarked as he gestured to me, "Yelena was just telling me about how your plan… _whatever it is_ will not work."

"Take a walk, Cahil. Don't return for another hour. I have a few matters to discuss with Yelena." Brazell said in a cold, commanding voice.

"He wants me dead." I said flatly. "He won't even wait until you're out of earshot."

Before Cahil could open his mouth, Brazell began to laugh. "Paranoid until the very end? Relax. You're no good to anybody dead. For now, practicality will rule over sentimentality. And I like to speak to you alone."

Cahil gave me one last emotionless look before exiting.

Brazell settled in the couch Cahil had sat in and stared at me with dark, lethal eyes. "You and I both know you won't live long."

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to schedule my vacation earlier then." I continued to maintain my bored position, a trick I learned from Janco to hide fear.

"You think Cahil will protect you." Brazell poured a glass of wine from the coffee table and offered it to me. We looked eerily like old friends as opposed to old enemies. He sighed and set the glass down, "You and I both know that he is only the puppet."

"Does he know that?" I asked casually.

"Of course he does. But it doesn't matter. This is probably the most powerful position that fool has ever held." Brazell said the last part in a projected voice, knowing that Cahil was eavesdropping.

"Power is addicting. You better watch your back. Cahil won't be the puppet for much longer."

"I thank you for your concern. But you needn't worry about me. He wouldn't dare defy me, just as you wouldn't dare defy him. I hold something he values and I can easily use it against him."

"And what's that?"

"You." He gave me a feral smile as he rose from the couch. "You've had it backwards, Yelena. You are not the asset; he is. And as long as he is considered an asset, you'll survive. As long as he finds you important and worth protecting, you'll survive. Do I make myself clear?"

"The Sitian council will never let you hold too much power." I was bluffing and he knew it.

He laughed uproariously. Wiping tears from his eyes, he leaned forward in a lethal position. "It's far too late to check and balance my dear. I've already won. For generations to come, children will be taught of Brazell, the hero who freed Ixia from its oppressive ruler."

Brazell turned toward the door and gave me a wave, "Goodbye Yelena. I'd watch your neck if I were you."

Cahil reentered a minute after Brazell exited. "Now you know why the guards are for your protection."

"It won't matter." I crossed my arms in mild annoyance, "Brazell wouldn't exactly kill me by using the front door."

Cahil sighed in exasperation and threw his arms into the air, "What would you have me do?"

"Oh my, you're one to be concerned for me!" I copied his gesture to mock him, "Is this perhaps out of a newfound love for me?"

"Why yes it is." He copied my sarcasm, "I am in fact, terribly in love with you and feel the masculine need to protect you."

I scowled at him, "Or perhaps this is out of guilt. You are, after all, the one foolish enough to free Brazell. Are you perhaps now realizing the impact of your actions?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You think very little of my intelligence don't you, Yelena?"

"Unless you have a masculine fondness for being a puppet…"

Cahil walked to the window and looked out into the darkness. "Do you remember what I told before?"

"You told me many things."

"I said that if I took over the rule of Ixia, I would want you by my side."

"I'm not interested." I took a sip of the wine, quietly testing it for poisons before swallowing.

He ignored me and continued, "Brazell is only the beginning. These people hold no loyalty to his Northern blood and ties. The council knows he is power hungry. Yet he is capable of bringing the walls of the border down once and for all."

"Whatever he can tell you is probably outdated."

"And whatever you can tell us probably isn't."

I stood up with clenched fists, "And I will tell you again, I'm not interested."

"You care about your family."

Without thinking, I lunged at him with a small scream. He blocked my attack and took a step back, "Let's try again. This time we'll get along."

"No I don't think we will. You should leave before I bite your head off."

"I don't control the fate of your family. Brazell does. I never wanted to use them against you."

"Brazell shouldn't even be walking around alive." I fought to keep tears of frustration from falling.

"I need you, Yelena." He held his hand out to me, "Together we can take down Brazell."

"I don't trust you and I despise you. Get out."

His voice hardened, "Be practical. One act of treason and every tree in the Zaltana clan will burn."

"You said so yourself. The council won't listen to Brazell."

"They'll listen to me. And I will label you as a threat." He sighed, "I don't want us to be enemies. I still believe that if we were friends, we can accomplish great things."

"We don't need to accomplish anything. Everything was perfectly fine."

"Was it?" Cahil seethed as he turned sharply away from me, "How can you stand to align yourself with Ixia when so many of your kind has been killed for the crime of being born?"

"I don't have alliances." I snapped, "I am...was a liaison between the two countries."

"No you weren't." Cahil snarled, "You have always been loyal to Ixia more than to Sitia. All the Commander's policies are sound to you aren't they? And all the Sitia's policies are barbaric. You even fell in love with the man behind all the magician killings."

My nails dug into the armrest at the mention of Valek. I shot him a deadly stare filled with all of my cold fury.

"Regardless, I cannot protect you if your alliances still remain this unclear."

"I can't betray you. I have my family to think about."

"They don't know that. But they do know how loyal you are to Valek."

When I said nothing, Cahil continued, "I'm offering you my protection, Yelena, and a way to establish your position in the impending war."

There was a silence which seemed to last years. "Will you marry me?"

My eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You're deluded." I glanced down at his wine glass, "Or most likely drunk. Go get some sleep, Cahil."

Cahil shot me a look of complete annoyance, "Listen to you. This is probably the most powerful and significant political alliance in history and you mock it. Don't be foolish Yelena. This will benefit the both of us immensely. Your family will be protected. You will be protected. Everyone will know your allegiance lies with Sitia."

"You act like everything will go smoothly and all in your favor. Brazell isn't so easy to fool. There might not even be a war."

"Do you really want to bet on that? Think about my offer, Yelena. Think about what it'd bring you as well as defend for you." Cahil left the room.

I collapsed back down into the armchair. Burying my head in one of the armrests, I cried. I felt like a puppet whose strings were pulled by a master with no face. I was afraid and everything has been falling out of my control.

This was unlike any situation I've ever faced. This time, I had no friends or allies. I was back in the dungeons again. I thought I was in control once more with my petty defiance but I had only been dragged to the chief of security's cold office to choose between two deaths. Brazell would hang me. Cahil is offering me the position of food taster. I laughed bitterly. It was so funny how history seemed to repeat itself, however distorted it may be.

**This is such bad timing of me that I'd throw rotten vegetables at me. I am earnestly sorry for leaving you all out to dry. But I really had serious writer's block and even lack of inspiration for the story. And finally, after a crazy marathon of rereading all the books in Maria Snyder's world, I can write again! Ok enough about me. Review please. =]**


	8. Chapter 8

I hoped Valek would not find me here. This dread resounded in my head and in the tightness of my chest as I crept across the living room to the bedroom.

The inconspicuous safe house was protected by its simplicity. It appeared an ordinary cottage owned perhaps by a merchant or wealthy patron as a vacation house.

I tried to comfort myself in the event that he would find my here by telling myself that it would give me a chance to explain. Suddenly I found myself laughing at the thought of rationalizing to a vindictive lover why I had chosen another.

A torment of memories swept over me as I stepped warily into the bedroom. I felt his feather-light caresses. I smelled Valek's musky scent as he held me in his arms and whispered his undying love to me. I saw his brilliant blue eyes shine in the moonlight.

Before I could lose my courage, I pulled out the letter. It was brief but I had taken hours to write it. I carefully set the letter on the table. With trembling hands, I removed the switch blade from my side and set it on the letter. Running my hands over the carving, my thoughts went to my friends, Janco and Ari, whom I had owed my life to countless times.

The hardest part was taking off my butterfly necklace. Cutting the cord that bound it around my neck was like cutting my heart open. Holding it in the palm of my hand to the light, I examined it one last time. It was flawless in its design and lifelike. The silver stones shone in the moonlight as tears unshed.

I choked on a sob as I set it carefully down next to the knife. My thoughts shifted to Valek. I half expected him to have been watching from the shadows and to emerge, boiling with rage. But he didn't. There was only the silent darkness of the room left to rage at me.

I paused, half-hoping for Valek to arrive with his efficiency. He never came. Taking one last sigh, I walked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

"Amazing." Leif mused, interlacing his fingers behind his head on the grass, "My little sister managed to get married before me. I _am_ the slow one in the family."

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes." I scrubbed harder at my bow, nearly snapping it.

Sitting up, his face turned grave, "Everyone will know this is a lie. The world knows who your heart mate is. This isn't exactly something you'd have a change of heart about."

"I can have a change of heart about the lifestyle I want to live." I did not look up at him, afraid that my face will betray any emotion, "Marriages are eternally binding in Sitia. That's proof enough."

Leif began to pace, deep in thought. He huffed, "I know you, Yelena. You still connect with the Ixian customs, where you actually remembered growing up and learning. What was that thing they had? De-worse?"

"This is Sitia."

"Yes, where instead of de-worse we have accidental death by suicide." He laughed darkly at the last part. "You have any idea how hard it is to live a lie that you yourself don't want let alone believe?"

I threw the staff aside violently and stood to face him, "What would you have me do? You know the situation!"

"For heaven's sake stop trying to play the hero!" He threw his hands up and placed them on my shoulders, "I worry about your safety! Do you know what an assassin does? Do you know what the Ambrose keeps Valek around for when there aren't petty crimes to charge with capital punishment for?"

I did not answer.

"The definition of an assassin, little sister, is a highly efficient killer of very important people. And when you marry Cahil, you just made yourself very important. Top that with ripping his heart out… you won't even have time to look behind your shoulder before you heart stops in half-beat."  
"I know Valek's capabilities." I said quietly.

"You're planning to chance this. You think that his personal feelings for you will stop him and be your protection?"

"He will obey the Commander no matter what." My thoughts diverted back to the day when I revealed myself to be a magician in Ixia and Valek was nearly ordered to kill me.

Leif stepped back, his face twisted in rage and horror, "You're going to sacrifice yourself? Forget Valek killing you. I'll do the job myself!"

"Think about it, Leif! I will be a threat. Cahil isn't planning to simply push me aside. He will use me and my powers to his advantage. This war will never end and death would be the kinder fate!"

Leif had a hand over his eyes, his soul filled with frustration and renewed determination, "I failed to protect you once. I will not let that happen again."

"Leif…"

"Run. I want you to run far and away from all this."

"If I die…this war may not even happen." I laughed at my own statement, "It might even end in diplomacy and compromise."

"You might be willing to play the martyr, but the Zaltana's are a selfish clan and it won't happen. Your worst mistake was telling me your plan."

"You can't stop it. But if you decide to try, I might speed up the process." I turned on my heel, retrieved my bow, and walked away from the pasture.

* * *

I adjusted the veil. The comb that had been given to me by my mother was set carefully in my hair. Its green jewels shone like grass touched by dewdrops. I fingered a lock that had fallen out thoughtfully and began to pace the room.

It'd be now, I thought to myself. I was intentionally alone with no guards. Valek could be both practical and sentimental. And he would be Leif's last chance.

I turned to the mirror once more. My breath stopped at an all too familiar sight. The butterfly pendant was laid carefully out on the table, the original severed cord still intact. Casually I reached over and picked it up, examining it in the palm of my hand. "Did you know that butterflies have unusually short lives?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Valek emerged from the shadows, his face set in cold fury. "They have such suicidal tendencies."

"You took a while."

"I misinterpreted the message. I'm conditioned to think you're in trouble every time you decide to rip my heart out." Valek leaned against the column. A visible knife glistened menacingly from his belt.

"Are you going to kill me this time?" As hard as I tried, I could not keep the trembling out of my voice.

There was a long pause. For the longest time, neither one of us breathed.

Then Valek spoke, "No."

I glanced up at him. Before I could make a sound, he continued in a lethal voice, "It is a direct order from the commander...but I'm far too sentimental."

"What's your plan of attack?" My voice was eerily casual.

"Does it matter?"

"No I suppose it doesn't. It's a pity though. Many of these guests traveled very far to get here." Time was running out. I had to force his hand. Standing up and giving him a cold smile, I said in a clear, passionless voice, "Does it bother you? Knowing I'm marrying another man?"

He matched my expression before giving me a ruthless smirk, "It doesn't. You and I both know he will never be half the lover I am."

I ignored the snide comment and turned away, "Enough talk. Just end it."

"There is another option." He paused, as if expecting a response. When he received none, he continued, "You can marry _me." _

My heart pounded wildly in my chest, longing to be his. It tried to shut out my rational mind, telling us to forget everything and leave. But I held my breath, "What does that solve?"

"Sitia will not dare attack Ixia if the most powerful magician and anti-magician are on the same side." He talked as if reporting to the Commander, "Not that it ever had a chance. And…we'd be together."

But my family would pay the consequences. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding the tears back, "My family would never forgive me."

There was a silence as tension filled the room, "So this is your decision? If I beg, will that change your mind?"

I regretted turning to face him the moment I did. His once fierce blue eyes were filled with a desperation and plea uncharacteristic of him. He was ready to fall to his knees at my feet. A traitorous tear fell, "You could adapt to life without me. I know you could."

"What about you?" His voice was hoarse, "Could you live without me?"

"Yes. Let's not pretend we never had the chance. You were never one for commitment, Valek. Even a true heart mate would never convince you to settle down. You'd be bored."

The words stung and I knew it. But I had to make him leave. "Please…this is my decision." I turned and glanced toward the doors I would take to marry my future husband, "My family needs me…more than you need me. I would regret this forever. You need to leave…we're through."

He changed in the blink of an eye. The desperate lover became the lethal assassin once more. Valek's face was set into cool indifference, "Very well. I hope you will have enduring happiness for the rest of your days. Please forgive me for my intrusion." He bowed, the perfect gentleman, "Goodbye."

My heart broke and bled as he walked away. I felt the hot tears that threatened to fall and my weak knees that would make me fall to my knees…leaving me in a mess to beg him to come back…to beg him to come back and hold me…forgive me. Forgive me Valek, my love, I've caused you pain once more.

Instead, I stayed, as still as a statue, my eyes dry and determined. And then he was gone.

The music began in the distance, calling out the bride. I willed my head to turn toward it, my feet to walk toward the doors, and my hands to open them.

For the sake of those I love, if not for my own, I have to will my heart to keep beating, for my body to keep breathing. This is what I replayed over and over again in my mind as I walked down the aisle and toward the altar. I had to make myself believe that somehow, someway, Valek and I would be together again.

The majority of the ritual passed in a blur…I hardly noticed it. I vaguely remembered the vine of the Illiais Jungle tied around our hands, binding us in eternal entwinement. Eternal…forever…until death…and beyond that…the words of the Zaltana clansman echoed in my head. I could only imagine if this was the reason why Valek was so afraid of this form of commitment.

I only picked at my food during the reception, my heart heavy. Cahil appeared not to notice, as he gaily feasted and chatted with the guests. We danced, his arms feeling foreign and unwelcome against my skin, as I closed my eyes and wished desperately that Valek was in his place. I could feel Leif and Mara's sympathetic eyes on me as they danced next to us.

* * *

With an enthusiastic farewell, Cahil began to lead me toward the bedchambers. We stopped at a heavy door that he opened with a key. It was a suite with a bedroom equipped with a living room. To my surprise, he handed me the key and bade me goodnight. I gaped at him.

He casually remarked, "The wedding night's never any fun if the bride's not enjoying herself. And if you're paranoid, you can always lock me out. However…" His eyes darkened and a glint of desire rang out in his soul, "My door will _never_ be locked to you."

"You wouldn't force me?"

His gaze was surprisingly gentle. I flinched as he caressed my face tenderly, "That'd accomplish nothing. I don't want us to hate each other. When I rule Ixia, there will ever only be one person who I will trust to be at my side and to keep me in check. And that's you, Yelena."

Cahil turned and walked to the next suite. Casually opening the door, he stepped in and shut it behind him. True to his word, the lock never clicked.

I shut the door to my suite behind me and ran to the bed in tears. The tangible feel of the lace against my skin only served to remind me of how real the night was…of how the real the marriage was. My heart cried out for Valek. And I knew that he could hear the call. I could feel the burning pain that resonated from him that night.

No matter broken the heart is, or how desperate the situation, something has to give. Eventually, I ran out of tears to cry. I wiped at my face with the sleeve of my dress.

Face numb and swollen, I shakily pushed myself off the bed and made my way toward the living room where a pitcher of water was available. I drank my water between deep breaths as I considered the situation.

It did no good to keep crying over what I couldn't control. I had to believe it. It was what gave me strength to follow through with this and not run. Once more, I told myself in condolence that Valek and I will be together again one day.

A chill from the window broke my train of thought. I gasped as I realized in horror that I had never opened the window. A cold blade was pressed against my neck. The sharp and pristine steel was unmistakable. It was Valek.

**I won't make up any excuses for this late update. To be really honest, I was running out of InSpriteTation. But after reading the last installment of Opal's story, "Spy Glass" and Valek's oh so large part in it, I had to continue this story. xDDD So after a long hiatus, this story is back! =]**


	9. Chapter 9

The blade failed to cut through my skin in spite of its sharpness. I vaguely felt it float away into the moonlight as I turned to face my ghostly lover.

I rubbed my tender cheek and bent my head back to stretch out my neck. Somehow, I knew that he would be in my dreams – and nightmares – for some time to come. I had no idea how long I slept but the darkness outside the window gave good indication. We had finished everything – the whole ceremony and celebration – before sunset.

In spite of the cold night, I found myself sweating profusely from the hallucination. My hands were cold and clammy. With shaking fingers, I let down my disarrayed hair and opted to take a long, hot bath. I ruefully hoped Nutty wouldn't see the ruined dress she called her best design. As the stinging sensation of the bath recalled me to life, I forced myself into resolution. My heart still longed for the past but I knew there was only one way to survive this fatal choice: endure.

* * *

Even those who didn't know us intimately could tell that Cahil and I were no ordinary married couple. There was no furtive glances characteristic of newlyweds to embarrass the people in the room. After several months, gossip and pure speculation quickly made it known that we slept in different bedrooms. And then there were the walls between us – his and mine – that seemed visible to all.

But our odd marriage would not be the center of attention for long. There were more pressing matters at hand. The council began to meet more and more frequently. There was much to discuss with an impending war and all.

Cahil and I took our seats side by side as the court began to pack in. Loud chattering filled the chambers and it became clear that tempers were already flaring. I glanced about for any sign of Brazell. There was none. He still wasn't allowed in to the chambers. Good. So he hadn't gained too much power yet.

Eventually, the chattering died down as the Council members took their places.

Bain raised a hand for complete silence and attention. All eyes rested on the Council, who were perched on their seats above like the judges of heaven.

"Soulfinder, we request a report on the status of the growing army. It is pivotal towards complete defense of Sitia's borders." Master Magician Bain gazed intently at me.

I stood and returned the scrutiny, "With all due respect, the army will not be ready anytime soon."

Murmurs of outrage filled the chamber.

"But we have given you a substantial amount of time." A Council Member struggled visibly to keep his voice even.  
There was no use lying. The whole world knew. This pseudo-interview had been designed to force me into place for Brazell's plans. I took a breath, "And you should know that no army in this world could possibly face that of the Commander's well-disciplined and well-trained soldiers in Ixia. The entire country is designed around the code of the military."

"…Sympathizer…" A malicious hiss sounded to the left of me.

"Bullshit." The whisper bounced off the walls in a deafening whisper.

The unrest grew in volume: "…Ixian bitch…" At the insult Cahil turned sharply toward the direction of the offender.

"Order! Order!" The Council members struggled in vain to regain control of their courtroom.

"There is… another way." Brazell entered the court room in full theatrics. He must have practiced this moment for days.

He had opted for green and black in his choice of fine Sitian attire…no doubt for symbolic as well as political preferences. A gold decorative medallion hung from his collar to inspire awe: in a country where the market was free, displaying status and prestige worked to one's influential benefit.

Hands laced behind his back and a slow, certain stride, Brazell immediately won the entire room's attention. They were mindless sheep to his leadership.

"But I am certain…" Brazell turned his head towards Bain; the rest followed, "That the studious Master Magician Bain could explain this matter much more eloquently than I. It concerns the very potential of our Soulfinder, who have" He made sure to raise his voice for emphasis, "Given us so freely herself and powers as a resource to defend this helpless country against the imperialistic agenda of the North."

It was as rare sight to watch Bain fidget in his seat as it was to watch Valek. And so the chamber held their breath as all eyes fixed on the Master Magician. His own eyes were shifty as he cleared his throat again and began to speak in his lecturing voice, "The history of the Soulfinder… has been marked by the grotesque stories of naught but Soulstealers. These sadistic users of magic knew only to prevent the souls' transition into the sky by returning them to the world for which they have been expired or perhaps in the layperson's terms, 'resurrect the dead.'"

A wide collection of murmurs amongst whispering ensued. My anger flared with the noise.

"It's unethical!" I called out. The voices stopped. All eyes watched me intently.

One of the council members removed their spectacles and rubbed their eyes tiredly, "Soulfinder, in times of _urgent_ national security… it becomes necessary to…"

"To what?" My fingers clenched at the arms of my chair, "To bring back souls 'whose time in this world have expired'? To torture these lives by ripping them out of the sky?! It's inhumane!"

"We understand the sentiment, Soulfinder." The same tired voice began again, "Especially in _your_ case, there would be remarkable sensitivity. But once more, the lives of Sitians hangs in the balance! They-"

"Are not in any immediate danger. The Commander would compromise. War would hurt his country just as much as…"

"And therein lies this woman's true loyalty." Brazell chuckled as he stepped forward again, "The Commander's most lethal assassin has tried to kill her and yet she still finds reason to sympathize with the policymaker. And what's more…" His voice moved down to a leer as he jabbed a finger at me, "the pure symbolism behind the unaccomplished act on that night simply announces this woman's _allegiances_."

I was a rat forced into the trap.

They continued on, "As of now, Ixia is our enemy. As in any war, it would not be unethical to expend the lives of our antagonists. Ixian souls are expendable."

"Not in that way. Each soul has equal weight. This is barbaric." But my case was long lost to this culture of fear.

A council member shook his head gravely. "Your family… Soulfinder… would be disappointed in you."

At that Bain shot the council member an icy glare of chastisement, "That's enough." In response, he lowered his eyes to the old master.

But Bain steadied the same, equally merciless gaze towards me, "Child, you yourself come from the Zaltana clan. Your family spans many generations and bloodlines. Your roots run as deep as the jungle that is your home. Sitia is the land that made you… and your gift. Can you bear to turn your back on it now, in this great time of need?"

I clenched my fists and my teeth. I would die before I repeated my mistake; bring a soul back to live a partial-life in agony. "The army will be ready. They stand a chance." I raised my eyes to Bain and felt a twinge of satisfaction as he faltered slightly at my steady gaze.

I gave a small, rueful smile, "Your strategies are all wrong. But you were close the answer. Ixia's greatest strength and greatest weakness lie in the same place: their reliance on secular means. Magic is our advantage."

Skeptical murmurs and dissidence filled the auditorium. Bain lightly banged his hammer again for peace. He gestured for me to continue, uncharacteristic eagerness in his old, wrinkled eyes.

"Valek is the only one in the entire country who can stand against our magic. The rest can't. And with his heavy ban on magicians, there obviously be none in his army."

Cahil smiled at me, a glint of clear admiration in his eyes. He turned to the Council, "And let us also not forget our magician brothers and sisters who are trapped within Ixian borders as well… Innocent children waiting to be slaughtered by the Commander's right hand man."

I shuddered involuntarily. Valek's cold, methodical genocide of adolescents and teenagers who have unwittingly displayed magic they couldn't control always unsettled me.

"I have also no doubt," Cahil's voice brought me back to reality, "That should we break down those iron walls and invade, these people would not hesitate to join forces with us to take down the Commander's tyrannical rule."

Brazell slipped a cold smile onto his face. Only my soul finding abilities made it possible to see the suppressed wrath. "My, my, our Soulfinder has clearly outdone herself. And she is right! With our magicians, the Commander shall meet his demise at his own nearsighted prejudice."

After a brief private meeting and discussion, the council presented us with their jurisdiction: We were to draft the most powerful and prominent magicians in Sitia. They will be given no choice whether to partake in this patriotic duty. In addition, the soldiers relying on swords and arrows will continue to receive the rigorous training they have now.

Lastly, Cahil and I will cross the border into Ixia under the guise of peace talk to bring the message to those possessing magical ability in their dystopian society: that war and change was coming.

What they didn't mention was that I was to be their shield. Only a complete simpleton would believe that there was still time for peace talk. These cowards will hide behind their hostage: the one magician in the world the scary magician killer would never bring harm to.

At Valek's name, Cahil grasped my hand tightly as his lips clenched together tightly.

**Yes it really did take me years to figure out what happens next. I'm finishing this story. But I might work on A Pledge of Commitment from time to time to keep the wheels turning. So yeah. That thing. Review. :]  
**


End file.
